Jonnez ES
The Jonnez ES is a moped added in the 17.04.2017 update, modelled after the . It has a top speed of 75 km/h and has only 4 gears. It is equipped with a 50cc two-stroke engine and runs off two-stroke fuel, which can be bought at Teimo's Shop. The name comes from the Finnish term "mopojonne", which means a teenager who drives a moped and drinks energy drinks, with the Euro Shopper energy drink, or "ES" for short being one of the most popular. It is the first vehicle in the game that can be picked up by the player. It can be very useful to put it in another vehicle, and if something happens with it (running out of gas, car breaks down, etc.), you can use the bike to get to where you need to go. If permanent death is disabled it is extremely useful to travel to a vehicle if you ever have an accident. Entering driving mode on the moped while it's inside a vehicle will kill the player. it is very advisable to carry it in the poop truck on long trips or poop jobs. Starting and operating Upon starting a new game, the Jonnez ES is fuelled by default. The bike has to be stood up to be able to drive it. Get on the bike by walking up behind it and pressing the enter driving mode key (Enter by default.) On the left of the bike will be the fuel tap, click to switch on the fuel tap and then click on the ignition on the right side of the bike. Sometimes it takes a few kicks to get it to spark (other times it starts on first try, just like the boat). After that, you can drive it almost like a normal car. Press L or the button on the left handlebar to turn on the lights. Like most mopeds or scooters, the higher the RPM, the brighter the headlights are. To turn the engine off, there is a kill switch on the right handlebar. It is recommended to turn off the fuel tap when the engine is off, otherwise the fuel tank will slowly empty. Handling The Jonnez ES handles very well, taking jumps and landing flawlessly, and turning very well. When braking and turning, the bike tends to flip on its side and slide towards the direction the player was trying to turn. Because of this, take sharp turns with caution. Alongside that, when taking off, traction can be poor from the first gear being the most powerful gear. Try to take off in a somewhat straight line while in first gear. Driving notes *The bike can stall when idling, so if you're gonna come to a stop and keep the engine on, rev it to keep the engine running. *Although the player can die when attempting to drive it inside a vehicle or crashing it into AI vehicles or obstacles, it is considerably harder to die by crashing it into the player's own vehicles. *When in top end in 3rd gear don't downshift into 2nd doing so causes the moped to turn to the left which may result in death